Sueño de una noche
by Akariyami
Summary: Porque cuando la noche llega, la acompaña el sueño, ese que solo en el crepúsculo cobra su fuerza y vigor. Ese sueño que por el día se desvanece entre sábanas frías y rayos de sol que no dan la calidez deseada. Sasunaru yaoi.


_We're more than friends. _

_We are like lovers. _

_Two souls in one, _

_forever entwined. _

_I feel with your skin, _

_you live off my heart's beat _

_Warm me within _

_while tending my wound._

_Somos más que amigos._

_Somos como amantes._

_Dos almas en una, _

_eternamente enlazadas._

_Yo siento con tu piel,_

_tú vives de mis latidos._

_Abrígame interiormente_

_mientras tratas mi herida._

Cada noche miro por la ventana en espera que se hace eterna. Mis ojos contemplan vacíos la noche inexcrutable, deseando perderse en una oscuridad mucho más profunda que no tardará en llegar. Konoha se cubre de sombras en la noche y la única fuente de luz es la pequeña lámpara del escritorio, proyectando contrastes de claridad y tinieblas en las mantas con que me cubro.

Por la abertura se cuela un viento frío que alborota mis cabellos rubios, naturalmente desordenados. Aunque mi cuerpo se estremece ante la gélida temperatura no hago ningún gesto por levantarme a cerrarla. Mi espalda reposa aparentemente descansada en el cabecero, pero mis músculos están tensos y mis manos se crispan por la espectación, el ansia de sentir lo que saben que pronto estará a su pleno alcance y disposición.

Porque cuando la noche llega, la acompaña el sueño, ese que solo en el crepúsculo cobra su fuerza y vigor. Ese sueño que por el día se desvanece entre sábanas frías y rayos de sol que no dan la calidez deseada. Y entonces llega el momento de extrañar de nuevo lo que solo en la noche puedo poseer, y que pierdo mañana tras mañana sin remisión.

_Miles still divide_

_the distance between us._

_Keeps growing still_

_and hope is a lie,_

_and every night_

_we share the same dream._

_That's where we hide,_

_you and I._

_Aún son millas_

_la distancia que nos divide._

_Sigue creciendo_

_y la esperanza es mentira,_

_y cada noche compartimos un sueño._

_Eso escondemos,_

_tú y yo._

Una sombra que nada tiene que ver con la opacidad de la noche cubre el espacio deteniendo la brisa. Entonces sé que estoy dormido al fin, y que el sueño está por comenzar. A mi lado hay espacio de sobra, pero me aprieto contra la pared para hacer sitio, reprimiendo el impulso inmediato de alargar mis manos hacia delante. Paciencia. No hay prisa. Aún queda tiempo para que la odiosa luz destruya el espejismo.

La luna hasta entonces oculta tras las nubes parece salir simplemente por el puro placer de deslizarse sobre tu pálida piel y mis manos tiemblan presas del mismo anhelo. Ahora la penumbra me permite mirarte frente a frente, y el cielo del día se rendirá de nuevo a la noche más profunda y carente de estrellas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Sasuke.

Tu mirada recorre la mía, probablemente en busca de algún signo de arrepentimiento, o puede que simplemente le cause el mismo placer que a mí leer sus ojos. Disintiendo con la idea de que tenemos toda la noche por delante, la prisa domina tus actos y de pronto te siento a solo unos centímetros de mí, piel casi rozando la piel. Mi cuerpo ya no presenta esa desagradable tensión y se extiende relajado sobre el colchón.

_You have always been_

_much more than friend to me._

_And I could never hope_

_to find another one?_

_Now the time is right_

_Just tell me what to sacrifice_

_for you tonight._

_Tú siempre has sido_

_mucho más que solo un amigo._

_¿Realmente crees_

_que podría encontrar otro?_

_Este el el momento correcto._

_Solo dime que he de sacrificar_

_esta noche por ti._

Este es el momento en que se olvidan las ataduras y la realidad en que cada uno ocupa un bando opuesto, este es el momento en que se recuerdan los tiempos en que ambos éramos amigos inseparables... y se tachan de ridículos e infantiles frente al vínculo que por mucho tiempo nos negamos a ver. Siempre fue distinto de lo que ambos creímos. Y necesitamos que la distancia se interpusiera entre ambos para ver algo tan extrañamente claro y distinto que me hace reír cada vez que pienso en lo estúpidamente sencillo que era.

Me impides seguir riendo al posar tu boca sobre la mía y al sentir yo la fría calidez que ese sol traidor no puede darme en tan mínimo contacto sé que pierdo la razón y estoy seguro de que si me preguntases qué daría por ti contestaría que mi mundo entero. No, no es cierto. Porque en estos momentos ese entero mundo se reduce solo a ti.

Las manos se alzan triunfantes al ser por fin calificadas para obtener lo que desean y acarician esa tez suave de muñeco de porcelana. Se contraen insatisfechas al tropezar con el tacto de la tela y tiran de ella para apartarla de su camino.

_Wake me _

_with the sound of your heart's beats in silence_

_if I'm an offering good enough for you._

_Or let me slumber deeper and deeper_

_forever awaiting for you._

_Despiértame_

_con el sonido de tus latidos en el silencio_

_si soy suficiente buen sacrificio para ti._

_O déjame caer más y más hondo,_

_siempre esperando por ti._

Los gestos se suceden rápidos y pasionales, mis manos no eran las únicas impacientes. Al sentir tu piel sobre la mía al fin libres de la prisión del tejido sonrío en medio de un beso imaginando que tal vez y solo tal vez, un día pueda pasar de ser el sueño de una noche y despertar a tu lado, apoyado en tu pecho que ahora mi lengua recorre con avaricia y gula. La lujuria recorre mi cuerpo mientras tu te entretienes en ese punto en que se unen hombros y cuello que sabes que tanto me hace gemir.

Los sonidos de tu boca salen amortiguados al contrario que los míos, irrefrenables al sentir tu mano tantear un lugar a todos desconocido salvo a ti. No juegues, la ansiedad y el deseo me matan. ¿Quién podría venir ahora y juzgar este acto sin entender que por unas horas tú y yo nos confundimos en un torbellino de emociones arrebatadoras e indescifrable a pesar de la oposición que el destino nos presenta?

_Would you hate me_

_if I crossed that line_

_from wanting to why?_

_Alone until night,_

_tell me if I'm alive,_

_or just breathing._

_For I cast my shadow_

_and I'm alone_

_¿Me odiarías si cruzase_

_la línea del querer al por qué?_

_Solitario hasta la noche,_

_dime si estoy vivo,_

_o tan solo respirando._

_Ya que abandoné mi sombra_

_y estoy solo._

No obstante, en medio de la felicidad delirante, un atisbo de duda, de miedo, de aflicción llamea entre los escombros que quedan de mi muralla de deber. Hace mucho que mi corazón no precisa ya de la luz del astro mayor para encogerse de amargura ante un deseo probablemente imposible y pueril. Necesito que palies mi soledad no tan solo en la oscuridad. Necesito que devuelvas el calor a ese sol que brilla sin iluminar los días grises a los que solo tú podrías dar color.

¿No lo deseas tú? ¿Nunca has siquiera fantaseado con despertar con las mantas calientes sobre ti y otro cuerpo, no otro más que el mío, a tu lado?

A pesar de todo cada vez que me tocas como lo haces ahora y te las arreglas para que esas ideas salgan de mi mente y solo quede lugar para el mayor placer que me brindan no solo tu contacto sino también tu presencia, tu simple existencia.

_You have always been much more than a friend to me._

_You were always so more than a friend should be._

_Siempre has sido más que un amigo para mí._

_Siempre fuiste más de lo que un amigo debería ser._

Queda poco para el final, para la cúspide, para que ya no sean exclusivamente tus manos las que se preocupen de hacerme jadear y gritar.

Y se desvanecen en el gozo todas esas imágenes que casi siempre pueblan mi mente inquieta. Siempre recordando, siempre rememorando: batallas vividas en grupo de dos, descansos tomados en relajada sincronía, momentos atesorados cándidamente por mi corazón. Miradas de complicidad que iban más allá del simple hecho de mirar, que conectaban dos almas diferentes y dispares... y sin embargo, por todos los santos, lo bien que encajaban.

No, siempre no. No ahora. No en este momento. No mientras me ahogo gratamente en tan sublime deleite.

_Wake me_

_with the sound of your heart's beats in silence_

_if I'm an offering good enough for you._

_Or let me slumber deeper and deeper_

_forever awaiting for you._

_Despiértame_

_con el sonido de tus latidos en el silencio_

_si soy suficiente buen sacrificio para ti._

_O déjame caer más y más hondo,_

_siempre esperando por ti._

Los movimientos son acelerados y sin concierto establecido. El aire escasea y no nos importa. Temblores y sacudidas que hacen que la cama se estremezca con violencia. Todo está envuelto en una niebla desde la que no se distinquen colores ni formas. Rompiéndome con una ternura impropia del enemigo número uno de Konoha. Pero no mío, ah, no mío.

Mi satisfacción se dobla al oír un sonido inesperado pero incontablemente deseado. Casi escucho la barrera con que te proteges del mundo resquebrajarse al entender que incluso para ti es imposible contener el sonido de regocijo consecuente al final. Esa barrera puede que te proteja del mundo, Sasuke, pero no de mí. No puedes esconderte de mí. No puedes esconderme tu mente y mucho menos tu corazón, porque cada caricia lo deja traslucir aun contra tu voluntad.

_You have always been much more than a friend to me._

_You were always so much more than a friend should be._

_Siempre has sido más que un amigo para mí._

_Siempre fuiste más de lo que un amigo debería ser._

No ha terminado, mi alma, mi vida, mi perfecta mitad. Retoma fuerzas y coge aliento, porque esto solo acaba de empezar. Sé que no estás cansado, y tu sonrisa se abre amplia al leer en la mía que yo tampoco lo estoy. No ha sido suficiente, prepárate, pues la noche es joven aún, las estrellas brillan en el firmamento y nada ni nadie puede detenernos ni criticarnos.

De nuevo el ansia de besos se adueña de nuestros labios y no queda más remedio ni afán que complacerla. Piernas y brazos se enredan como por capricho y se confunden entre unas y otros. Sonidos agonizantemente vivos rompen el silencio de la noche una vez. Y tus brazos son fuertes y firmes, y aunque no me creas ni quieras creerme, son protectores. Son sofocantemente acogedores. Por eso estúpidamente concibo la idea de que tampoco tú me quieres dejar ir, que el abrazo que ni por un instante aflojas es la reverberación de tu más escondido secreto. Ese secreto que yo guardo con igual recelo. Ese que ambos sabemos que el otro guarda y lo vemos tan nítidamente que lo obviamos.

_Wake me_

_with the sound of your heart's beats in silence_

_if I'm an offering good enough for you._

_Or let me slumber deeper and deeper_

_forever awaiting for you._

_Despiértame_

_con el sonido de tus latidos en el silencio_

_si soy suficiente buen sacrificio para ti._

_O déjame caer más y más hondo,_

_siempre esperando por ti._

Permíteme que estas noches me hundan tan profundo que no pueda distinquir la huella que dejó mi alma al caer. Permíteme seguir soñando, que algún día, cercano o lejano, podré despabilar a tu lado, susurrarte un "buenos días" y tener por respuesta la pregunta del millar.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?"

Y contestar con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pero impaciente por abrir los ojos y verte al despertar."

Pero si no es posible alárgalo, hazlo durar. Que cada minuto que pase entre tus brazos y cada beso que deposites en mi frente valga por un millón, y tenga la misma duración, pero sin perder su gran valor. Llévame hasta el cielo una vez más, y otra, y de nuevo elévame para que toque esas estrellas tan lejanas que solo gracias ti he podido alcanzar.

Repite la función, erótica y sensual. Repite cada paso, cada señal y cada marca, para que mañana cuando despierte, al mirarme al espejo sepa que has estado aquí y y no eres simplemente la fantasía de un loco que por amor perdió definitivamente la razón.

_Wake me_

_with the sound of your heart's beats in silence_

_if I'm an offering good enough for you._

_Or let me slumber deeper and deeper_

_forever awaiting for you._

_Despiértame_

_con el sonido de tus latidos en el silencio_

_si soy suficiente buen sacrificio para ti._

_O déjame caer más y más hondo,_

_siempre esperando por ti._

Y cuando la mañana me pilla desprevenido, abriendo con sus rayos fríos mis ojos somnolientos, alargo la mano y palpo las mantas frías. Me enderezo y contemplo el espacio vacío que queda a mi lado. Desperezándome levanto los brazos para volver a dejarlos caer abatido.

Soy idiota.

Una lágrima se derrama por la piel de mi mejilla y giro la cabeza. Sonrío. Como un tonto, sonrío. Porque sobre la mesa destaca un tulipán rojo que el día anterior no estaba ahí. Y mientras lloro sonrío. Soy un idiota, un idiota enamorado de un bastardo sin corazón que no encuentra mejor despedida que la que no se hace.

Después de todo, no es una despedida si él no me dice la palabra de partida.

-Hasta la noche de nuevo, Sasuke.

No hay nada que pueda hacer. No hay forma de resistirse o borrar la existencia de algo tan fuerte. Es imposible. Solo espero que tarde o temprano, se termine este sueño de una noche, y juntos veamos amanecer.

_Porque cuando la noche llega, la acompaña el sueño, ese que solo en el crepúsculo cobra su fuerza y vigor. Ese sueño que por el día se desvanece entre sábanas frías y rayos de sol que no dan la calidez deseada. Y entonces llega el momento de extrañar de nuevo lo que solo en la noche puedo poseer, y que pierdo mañana tras mañana sin remisión._

One-shot sasunaru, para las amantes de los sentimientos profundos e irrefrenables, aún cuando el mundo está en tu contra. Os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis.

Surgida de escuchar atentamente la canción "More than friends" de Cain's offering y dejar mi mente divagar ^^

Mis musas son perezosas como pocas conoceréis, y por norma general les tengo tirria, pero en escasas ocasiones se presentan por mi casa diciendo:

"¡Eh~! ¡Ponte a escribir que la inspiración llega!"

Y por enfadada que esté con ellas no queda otra que ponerse a escribir xD Y así salen cositas guapas como esta ^^

...

Vale, ya, yo no puedo opinar, porque siendo mi fic, un fic escrito en arranque de inspiración además (en una noche señoras y señores, creo que es mi record xD), me gusta quiera que no (otras veces al revés, me odio a mi misma y todo lo que escribo).

Pues tal como dije, es un fic que surgió de escuchar una y otra vez la canción "More than friends" de _Cain's offering_, que podeis escuchar aquí:

.com/watch?v=7IXPGN1_YeQ&NR=1

Los subtítulos los hice yo, ya que no me gustaba especialmente la traducción del video, y me parece que me ha quedado algo más entendible.

El lemon creo que sería más bien lime, porque apenas es explícito, aunque vosotros juzgaréis.

Ahora bien, no entretengo más, ¡al fic!

Narración (Naruto's POV)

_Letra de la canción_

_Traducción de la canción_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, las paranoias que los acompañan tampoco son mías, son de la voces que a veces me hablan cuando estoy sola.

Y tras esta gran paranoia mía... ¿reviews? ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiasteis? Toda opinión o crítica es bienvenida ^^

Se despide,

Saiko


End file.
